The Burning
by viva0los0sacapuntas
Summary: Edward and Jacob look back on their relationship--how they were even brought together, how they fell in love... not regarding any books lol sexage throughout ..
1. The Finding

I've always loved the notion of Edward and Jacob so here it is! Please read/review… best wishes,

Viva0los0sacapuntas

EPOV

"Remember the first time we kissed?" I could feel his insanely hot breath against the back of my neck. We lay in bed, I had watched him sleep the whole night. He was quiet for so long I thought he hadn't heard me.

"of course I do," He whispered sleepily, tugging one long arm from under my head as he propped himself on one elbow. His chocolatey eyes were enticing and lovely, burning with passion. He traced my lips with one fiery finger. "You scared the shit outta me." We both giggled like schoolgirls, remembering…

---------*

May 24, 2007

I had just left the invitation on the table when Jacob walked in. "I could smell you a mile away, leech." I smirked, his purely animal scent both repulsed and enticed me and I was sure mine did the same. Sifting quickly through his thoughts, one in particular, I found a surprising thing. There was me, naked, bent over this very kitchen table while Jacob drove into me unforgivingly, no, furiously. My breath hitched lightly.

"Why are you still here?"

"Bella wanted me to leave you this," I managed to reply, somewhat breathlessly. His chest gleamed in the sunlight, heart furiously pounding against the confines of his ribs.

"Well you did, now go." His thoughts were more intense now, I was squirming under his glare _getyourdelicousassoutofmysightbeforeigetintrouble__**please**__please__**please**_

"I can hear you."

"I know," he smirked before blushing embarrasedly. He didn't move a muscle. Neither did i.

I honestly don't know why I did it, well, I said that then… one second I was just watching him breathe and the next I was pressed up against his flaming chest, pulling his hips flush to my own. "You tell anyone and I will kill you," I whispered darkly before running my tongue around the shell of his left ear, loving how he shuddered against me. I kissed his full lips, he tasted like sunshine and spring. Our lips danced together, dueling for dominance and all of a sudden I could sense Billy.

"goodbye," I tore away from him, somewhat breathless as I ran out the back door, leaving part of my own heart behind.


	2. The Want

Please keep in mind that in my story, after the wedding there isn't all that 'ohmigawd a BABY!' stuff.. it makes it easier for Edward to get it on with Jake if his wife ain't preggo with a potential little monster ;D

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it. If I did, the only people readin it would be gay men and girls like me lol

JPOV

I watched him make breakfast. It was something I usually did; he'd chatter on and on about his plans for today while I just sat and waited, barely able to not faint from hunger until the eggs were done. It was always a battle, he'd do the littlest things that he knew would turn me on… like today, he is standing in front of the stove, making me some sausage (YAY!!!!! I 3 SAUSAGE!!!) while he was naked. I was trying so hard to think about something else… Edward always joked about me being so horny. All the time. So, I was gonna prove that I didn't only think about sex all the time. Birds… think about birds.

"Are you okay?" His voice still stopped my heart every time, I thought about planets.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me and he chuckled as he opened the curtain on the small window over the sink. I swear to God, I almost fainted right then and there, the sunlight poured in, hitting his perfect body and casting shimmerings of lights all over. The pale curves of him were so appealing, strong yet supple: his calves, his shoulders, his ass…

He was fidgeting. Vampires do not fidget, something was up.

"What?" oh shit. I really _am_ always horny.

"Nothing.." but I knew that wasn't true, his voice sounded strained yet absolutely euphoric. So I tortured him, remembering how sharp the contrast was when I splayed him open with my hands, the tight ring of pale purple that I always lovingly caressed before I pushed in, the marble of his skin freezing me up, even deep inside where he was even colder, I lingered on how he'd always arch his back against me when he was close, gasping for air we both knew he didn't need…

He whimpered.

It was working.

"Tell me."

"No," he whispered. So I mentally opened our 'naughty file' including the time where _I_ was the cowboy and _he_ was the indian. Then there was that time in my garage, where I gave an extremely desperate man a striptease. But my favorite was when Bella called him in the middle of the act. I loved how he was writhing beneath me, trying not to moan into the phone as she tried to talk to him about 'getting along with Jacob'. Little did she know we got along fine…

He was practically collapsed on the kitchen floor, looking at me with desperate eyes.

"Tell me." There was a long silence as I fed him images of us in the shower together, him pressing me against the cold tile, the water running cold as he drove deeper, higher, faster, strong—

"I was just thinking about whenever you would come over to the house," he inhaled sharply, as I my thoughts traced his dips and valleys…"when I first saw you naked."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me that? It's not embarrasing!" Then he looked at me through those bronze lashes and I knew that if he could, he would've blushed. He was such a sweetheart… at least on the outside.

-------------*

July 6, 2007

"Get the fuck off my couch, dog." Rosalie was an alpha all right, an _alpha _bitch… the only reason I was even there was in case Edward had changed Bella, to keep him from killing her. I stared up at the revoltingly gorgeous blonde goddess above me.

"How does a blonde make herself more attractive?" She growled, her scent clogged my nose, sickeningly sweet and clingy, not like Edward at all. "Do you give up?" She muttered curses at me through clenched teeth. God, this was fun!

"She puts her ankles behind her ears!" I could hear Jasper stifle a laugh in the backyard as Rosalie lunged for me. I dodged out of her way and ran out of there before she could kill me.

"You shouldn't tempt her like that," Jasper looked at me, trying to sound serious as he inconvincingly hid the small grin on his face before he went to go tinker around in his workshop. I shrugged and smiled back. He wasn't so bad, Jazz knew that I liked my space. Before I knew it, Edward was there, black-eyed and almost howling.

"Help me," his choked whisper had me following him back to a clearing deep in the woods, Bella lay unconcious on the ground, unhurt but unmoving.

"What did you do, leech." I sneered at him, pretending that it was because of my love for Bella, but it was the intense burning I got whenever he looked at her, longing with his eyes. I wanted him to look at me like that…

"She followed me, out here, I was going to hunt but I heard her. She said her stomach hurt and she just fainted." He spoke while I checked her, her pulse was strong, her breathing was a little slower and deeper than normal. I glared at the back of his head as I knelt to feel her forehead. A little warm, but nothing to worry about.

"Why didn't you just bring her back to the house?" She was fucking asleep! Dumbass Edward was getting his panties in a bunch over his sleeping wife!

"I didn't know if she was hurt or not, mutt… look, can you help me or not?" I sighed in frustration. Bellz was fine, maybe she was a little narcoleptic but she was absolutely fine. Wait… Edward knew what Bella sounded like when she was asleep, he'd seen her sleep hundreds of times…

"I'm sorry for lying Jake, I just…" He faltered, running his hands through his hair, "I just needed to see you."

"What do you want?"

"I want—" and promptly Bella woke up and hurled all over me. I could smell the slightly sour milk on her breath.

"I feel better now." Her hair clung to her forehead in perfect little ringlets, like chocolate shavings on a sundae.

" I see," He managed to reply, avoiding my eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go clean up." As I stood to head in the direction of my house, Edward grabbed my shoulder.

"Shower at my house. It's the least I can do, I was worried and you came to the rescue."

"Whatever," I huffed before running back to the Cullen house and into the shower before Rosalie could snap any lousy comeback at me. While I washed off I could hear Esme come in, singing to herself as she placed some fresh clothes outside the door. What a sweet lady, I thought, she reminded me of Quil's mom, so soft and gentle, kind…

I finished up, drying myself off with one of the plushy towels on the rack—I'd been over so much that once Esme learned my favorite color was green, she'd bought a whole bunch of green stuff I could use while I was there.

I could smell him, the hint of honeysuckle gave him away as I stood on one side of the bathroom door as I heard him pause.

"Can I come in?"

"Nope."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm naked though." He chuckled awkwardly, I heard him place one hand on the door before he walked away. I opened the door, trying to follow him with my eyes but he was gone. Then he wasn't. He was across the hall, coming out of his room as I bent to pick up the clothes Esme had left. He was speechless as I stood, brazen and unashamed, stark naked in front of him. If I wasn't mistaken I heard his breath pick up in speed and then he was looking at me, hungry eyed and everything and the next movement was a blur.

He shoved me back into the bathroom before he followed, running his icy fingers up the sides of my arms. His lips were scalding me, brushing the bare skin of my chest as I clenched my fingers in his hair. Exploring hands caressed me everywhere, he moaned in approval as he grasped me. I took the opprotunity to rip off his shirt, his freezing chest against my own was an exquisite feeling. He growled my name against my damp skin, grinding our hips together. The feeling of his black jeans on my naked legs was uncomfortable so I reached for his fly, only to have him completely freeze up.

"I'm sorry"

"Whuh?" I was breathless and confused, my body longed to be under his touch again, didn't he know that?

"Of course I know that!" he snapped before looking at me with soft and warm topaz eyes. "I shouldn't do this. It's not going to end up well…"

"Shh,"I cut him off, placing one finger over those perfect lips. "I get it."

I pushed him roughly against the wall for one last bruising kiss before booting him out the door. I was holding back tears as I slumped on the floor, suddenly uncomfortably hot again, while my personal AC escaped, running from me again.


	3. The Conflict

Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews!!!

***huge cheesy grin**

sorry it took so long for the new chappies, just got back from Orlando last night…

please review. Also, I have the greatest respect for ya'll, tryin to come up with stuff you'll love.

Like it?

Hate it?

Much love,

Viva

EPOV

Jacob was dreaming about me. No matter how much it happened, it still softened my lifeless heart, knowing that even after all this time, he couldn't stop thinking about me. Even in his sleep.

Technically, I'm not supposed to know—his rule about not snooping around in his head makes that clear—but I can't help it, expecially when he's groaning like this and pressing his face into my chest… keening as he whispers choked phrases over and over as the pictures in his mind become more and more vivid. A portrait of me, taking him in the back of my car causes a whimper to break the silence in our room. I writhe beneath him, trying not to rouse my love.

I can't take it anymore.

He's so ridiculously beautiful, the moonlight glistening off of his chest, the slightly parted lips that keep mumbling my name, makng me stiffen beneath the sleeping boy I love so much. I think about freeing myself from his hot body, then decide that it doesn't really matter, I love watching him dream and he loves waking up with me 'ready to go'…

All of a sudden his whimpering stops. It's odd, because I know he hasn't gotten off yet. Mere seconds later, his eyes are open, his eyelashes flutter against my naked chest. Pressing warm kisses to my skin, he props himself up, smelling of sleep and innocence.

"Sorry." The words are soft and slurred with exhaustion, he sounds so young, so small.

"Why?"

"I think I'm smothering you." Spoken in true sincerity, it catches me off guard.

I laugh quietly, knowing he must be absolutely out of it—he usually jokes about my being unbreakable. He looks at me, a wide smile on his face though he has no idea why, he blinks his eyes slowly before plopping his head back down as he drifts back to sleep.

The mere fact that he trusts me enough to fall asleep on top of me reminds me that I haven't always deserved that trust—though he was willing enough to give it.

I didn't, in any way, deserve the magnificent creature that slumbered with me at this moment.

But I had him.

Despite all odds, I had him.

I smiled against the cool night air, content under the smoldering weight that was my Jacob.

----------*

July 28, 2007

"Fuck you, Edward."

I shouldn't have come. I should have just listened to Alice… But no, I had to be stubborn. I had forced Jacob awake to listen to me before I could plead with him to leave. To run far far away from here, away form me. Away from Bella. So that I could learn to control myself. Make myself believe I wanted to live with _her_ for the rest of my life. Make myself okay with living a lie. Hating my reflection even more than I hated that I loved someone else.

I knew it was asking too much. Especially now, standing in his bedroom while a once sleeping and now angry Jacob was glaring from his bed. I sighed to myself and turned to leave, hearing a soft 'ahem' as I prepared to launch myself from his bedroom window.

"You can't just expect me to leave. I-I.." I froze, gazing out into the night sky, moonlight revelaing hidden shadows and secrets. An awkward silence fell, the slight squeaking of springs startled me and I could feel him even before he touched me, the warmth that radiated from him was intoxicatingly overwhelming and welcome.

"I love you too much." And with that, I spun around; it was all worth it, the pain I had gone through with Alice, the confession of her visions, the strain with Bella as she knew something was wrong but I was always too scared to tell her—too scared to face it myself—that all counted for naught as he looked me in the eyes and said it again, tears welling up in his eyes. That broke me.

-------*

9 months earlier

Something in Jacob had changed. I didn't notice until I had seen him for the first time since returning from Italy. I remember it clearly, I had been sitting in my room and suddenly, Alice was there next to me.

Very calmly, without any hint of fear, she took one of my hands in hers and with a blank mind and sorrowful face she said it.

"I can't see you anymore."

In shock, I just stared at her.

"What does that mean?"

"Go see Jacob."

I flinched at the mention of his name. The mongrel sickened me, his stench, his attitude, his filthy mind—I listed all these things as I paced, waiting for Black to meet me at the neutral grounds.

I barely heard him approach, caught off guard by his scent. It had changed dramatically. No longer wild and feral, he smelled of the ocean and rain, somehow sweet and refreshing. Oh shit. I am starting to _like_ the smell of **wolf**. That's disgusting. Isn't it?

He didn't speak, only standing about 10 feet away from me. He'd gotten even taller since the last time I'd seen him, and filled out considerably. His toned muscled stood out in his chest and abdomen… my eyes almost roamed lower before I caught myself. Once again surprised, this time at the fact that I couldn't read any thoughts in his ever-complex mind, I spoke. "I'm supposed to come see you."

He scoffed. "Why?" I clenched my fists in order to keep from tearing the smirk off of his face. It distorted the simplicity and goodness of his raw features, hiding the gentle brow that I had been thinking of more and more when I should have been thinking of Bella…

"Because Alice can't see me anymore in her visions. And I'm not dead so one of _you_ must have something to do with it."

Unless I was mistaken, he blushed.

There was silence.

Leaves around us rustled in the gentle breeze.

A thought from his head reached out tentatively… instead of the usual pain and turmoil that radiated from him, there was only calm and satisfaction.

_You don't want to know what happened._

"Shut up, dog. You have no idea what I want." I tried in vain to stop picturing him grinding those narrow hips against mine, delicious friction wearing me down… that was not what I wanted at all.

Right?

A bittersweet chuckle rumbled out of him. He looked so dejected I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

_You don't want to know, Edward. Just go home._

I reassumed my stiff composure, making it clear to him that I was NOT moving. And I was not fantasizing about him. Well, maybe the last part wasn't that true…

The absence of sound made me wish I was with my Bella, my sweet lovable, warm, _female_ Bel—

"One of us has fallen in love with you."

Shock plastered itself to my face. Part of me was dancing around in euphoric joy. The stoic face stayed on.

"Who?" I whispered. 'I don't really want to know,' I told myself. 'I'm just curious, not hoping that it's someone in particular…'

"It's me." And with that, he turned and ran, shrigging out of his jeans as he phased—heading towards home.

I was filled with an insanely warm rush of pleasure as I drove home. My grip tightened on the wheel once I realized that if I had disappeared to Alice, I must end up with him.

_I _end up with a _dog??_

That's fucked up.

Isn't it?

-------*

I just stood there, as he buried his face in his hands and sobbed in front of me, tears rolling out of him like waves—the sound of him opening up to me was new and heart-wrenching.

"Don't do this, Jacob," My voice broke as I reached out to him, knowing I was the reason he was so forlorn and lost in tears. For the first time in three agonizingly long weeks he let me touch him. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I felt him shudder against my cold skin before pressing urgently against me, tears drying as he pressed his cheek into the curve of my shoulder, sniffling quietly as he wiped as his tear-reddened eyes.

-------*

The next months were hell for me, tortured with Jacob in my head constanly when I should have been focusing on Bella. The more and more I thought, the more I realized something that scared me. I wasn't in love with her. Maybe it was just the bloodthirst that had convinced me—I mean, every time I even thought of her my throat burned—but I was getting unhappy. Fast.

I didn't let her see it.

How could I?

I had broken her heart before and she had gone all kamikaze and comatose, no way was I was letting that happen again.

I was holding her in my arms as she slept.

Memorizing the curve on her cheek. The smell of her hair. The shadows her eyelashes cast on her gorgeous face.

I would miss her.

No.

I would miss him.

And that was when I bound myself to her, strong and tight, though nowhere near the strength of Jacob's love for me.

That's one thing I knew for sure.

He wouldn't give me up without a fight.


	4. The Unexpected

JPOV

It's nine in the morning. Edward was getting dressed, yelling at me for some reason. Edward. My Edward. He was so flawless. Even when he was being an annoying, clothing-obsessed, late, vampire.

"Hurry up, Jacob!" He screamed from the bathroom for the umpteenth time. I was still standing naked in front of the closet. I hadn't been listening when he was explaining what I was supposed to wear so I was extremely confused by the vast collection of clothing I could choose from.

"We are going to be late for the wedding and it's going to be your fault!" I smiled guiltily at him as he threw a shirt, tie and pair of dressy slacks at me. "Get them on." I just stood there. His hair was wild, the way I loved it, almost like angry flames on top of his head. As usual, he was breathtaking—an absolute dream of a best man in his three piece navy blue suit with the purple silk vest. Each color offset his pale skin and made me want to skip the wedding altogether.

He heard me. He winked. "_Later, _I promise" he whispered.

Looking up from his cufflinks, he said, very calmly, "If you do not get dressed and in the car in the next five minutes, Seth will probably never talk to us again." So I grabbed a pair of underwear and threw my clothes on, smoothing down my hair with one hand as I ran to the car, Edward close behind me.

I drove fast, tires almost slipping on the slick roads, the rain was tapering off though and as we neared La Push, I felt an icy hand take mine.

"Thank you." He was beaming at me. I knew this wedding meant a lot to him, he had remained close to Bella all this time and seeing her married was close to his heart. I gave him a reassuring smile and drove a little faster. Seth is a stickler for being on time.

-----*

August 29, 2007

I had been miserable the entire day. First, Edward's halfhearted plea for me to leave, then Seth Clearwater's first phase a week ago--fate not sparing him from the hard life we led--I guess I was feeling rather emo.

I ran the woods, in wolf-form, surprised to find Jasper scaling a tree. I barked a greeting to him and he waved. The Cullens had warmed up to me over time, except Queen Bitch Rosalie. But she didn't count. You have to have a brain to count as a person. Or vampire.

Jasper leaped down without warning, nearly on top of me. He chuckled at what I imagined must be the sarcasm rolling off of me. Sitting on the ground he spoke. "We need to have a talk, Jacob." Fuck.

I phased back, pulling on the jeans I had tied to my left leg. Leaning on a tree about 5 feet away from him, I waited.

"Edward wants me to tell you that he is infinitely sorry." Tears threatened to splash over my sheeks as I pictured him saying those words. No doubt his brow woud be furrowed, eyes in pain. "If there was any way you could be together, he would comply in a heartbeat." Jasper reached out to me. I flinched at his icy touch but allowed him to leave his hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't think he can leave Bella without tragic consequences." I nodded and swallowed thickly, whispering a broken thank you before running back towards La Push.

Heading towards Emily's, I saw Seth in the kitchen. He was scarfing down food like nobody's business. Quickly making myself decent before entering, I sat next to him, piling fresh rolls onto my plate. He grinned, mouth full of food. I couldn't help but laugh, he was so childlike, the dimples in his face crinkling as he cackled gleefully. After he swallowed, he motioned for me to hurry up.

"Can you take me in to Forks?"

"Why, Seth? You could've headed down with Quil. He just left an hour ago." I faked exasperation. He didn't get it. His lip nearly quivering, he replied.

"I know, but I just wanted to go with you instead."

I sighed. "I'll be back to pick you up in half an hour. You better have your shit together cuz I _will_ leave without you."

"okay!" And he sprang up from the table, overturning his chair in his haste. Yelling a 'thanks, the food was AWESOME' to Em, he ran for home.

Little did I know, this was going to be a rather strange day.

As it turned out, we were only going to the gas station. For Icees. I almost strangled Seth as he told me but I restrained myself, calming the vibrations that were racking through my body. Once we got there, Seth wanted to buy junk food.

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No." He wanted me to buy him a huge-ass bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos that I knew he wouldn't eat.

"Fine." So he stormed up to the counter. Mike Newton was off doing some shelving so Bella was at the register. She looked lovely, thick chocolatey hair, wide brown eyes… the epitome of bashful. The ring that encircled her left ring finger brought back unwelcome memories. Then Seth looked into her eyes as she told him his total. $5.27. The world stopped for an agonizingly long time. He grinned like a man seeing the sun for the first time, or a drowning kid who's seen the brink of death and survived. "I'm Seth." He spoke.

"I'm Bella."

He was still smiling. The kid had gone and imprinted. On Bella Swan. Who was engaged.

I knew there was a reason I liked Seth!


	5. The Ambush

Let me just say this: I hope you now understand my fascination with Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. The attraction they present when together is undeniable. Jacob unleashes Edward's'urges... All thoughts are in _italics!_

Faithfully,

Viva

EPOV

I had been ambushed.

Literally.

We were staying the weekend at the old house after the wedding. Standing with my hands on the rail, I was just looking at the view from the balcony in my room, observing the leaves rustling in the wind, the sunlight streaming in through the branches…

Jacob was thinking about Orange Dreamsicles. Though I would never understand his habit of comparing me to human food, my mouth was close to watering—experiencing them through his eyes. And suddenly he was behind me. I started to turn, to face my beloved, but he firmly untwisted my torso, so I was once again overlooking that view.

"What are you doing?" My voice was caught in between excitement and confusion. He did not answer me. Now he was thinking about Klondike Bars.

"You don't move until I say so." This was not a question, it was a command. I nodded tensely as he pulled my ass flush against his groin. I resisted the urge to grind into him by counting backwards from 1000. By threes. In french. He grumbled something about 'too many clothes,' before ripping every shred from his own body. I could barely keep myself from tearing away from that damned balcony and dragging him to the bed.

"Take off your clothes." I complied, all the while looking out at the sky and open woods. Tossing my jacket and vest aside, hurriedly removing my tie and shirt before easing my pants down, agonizingly slow. I knew that my ass was one of his favorite parts of my anatomy and I tried, I really did, to draw out the action as long as I could but when I felt his chest brushing against my back like a flame, my will broke.

What a tease he was, his breath on my neck, scathing butterfly kisses down my spine… he knelt. In awe, I couldn't believe it… was he really doing this? Had he somehow figured out how I longed for—

Oh fuck.

His mouth pressed open, sloppy kisses over my buttocks, sometimes lightly nipping. And then he was there. Tentatively, he traced the pucker with his tongue and as I instinctively grabbed his hair, trying to force myself further onto his hot tongue, he growled from somewhere deep inside, delving in again.

I cannot tell you how long he continued this, only that it made me see stars, and forget everything except the man I loved and the need that I had for him.

Then he stopped.

I moaned in protest only to hear him say, though rather muffled from his, er… position… "Unless you say yes, I stop." I babbled rather stupidly for a while.

Shit. He would _not_ let that go. "Yes to what?" I asked, feigning confusion

"You know already." He dealt a mild smack to my right buttock. I almost buckled right then and there. "What did I ask you in the car?"

I bit my lip to keep from shrieking out at the sensation. Has he been reading my mind? Sometimes I forget who's the thought sifter, I tried with no avail to distract myself. Jacob wanted us to reenact our first time. I had my reasons not to: my desperate urges were something I was now ashamed of, whereas Jacob had been perfect in every way. Of course, he rolled his eyes everytime he heard it, claiming it was all in my head.

"Please?" and he was whimpering against the small of my back. "I'll make it worth your while…" He said suggestively and I could feel the grin on his lips pressing against my skin.

"Fine." He was probably right. And with that, he went back to the game. Let's just say in a rather short time from then, I was keening as an ecstatic werewolf plowed into me, growling my name in a rather triumphant manner.

-------*

August 29, 2007

It was really quite a coincidence, I thought to myself, that when I was so desperately in love with Jacob, Seth imprinted on Bella. They had come to me that night, Jacob trailing behind, almost glowing with pleasure. Bella apologized many times, each of which I replied to by placing a finger over her lips.

"Are you happy?" She tried to answer but I held her gaze, cutting her off "Are you happy, Isabella Swan?" She nodded swiftly, a blush coloring her cheeks, eyes dancing in a way that I hadn't seen in a very long time. "Then I am happy too." And I left it at that.

Of course Alice had known, and nearly crushed both of them in her embrace. I had shaken Seth's hand, kissed Bella's cheek and wished them the best of luck. Carlisle and Esme did pretty much the same thing while Jasper was rarely talkative, delighted to learn that Seth was somewhat a carpenter like himself. The love that radiated from Seth and Bella was almost tangible, each time she spoke, his eyes latched onto her face, hanging onto her every word. It was something I hoped I would experience someday, someday when Jacob forgave me… a voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Wanna go for a walk? You're getting that 'intense brooding' face and it's not a good look for you." He blushed and my heart fucking _leaped._

"Alright," I chuckled and if I could've, would've blushed. All the thoughts from the family and the happy couple were a little overwhelming, however pleasant and good-natured they were.

We never did get around to that walk, instead we sat in the backyard and just talked late into the night. I don't think I'd be wrong in saying that Jacob was happy for reasons other than Seth –it would be lying to say I didn't feel the same—but as we just lay in the grass, looking up at the stars, he said the one thing I really needed to hear most.

"I'm not going to say that this will be easy, because I don't know if it will be. But the second you call, I will come back, and we will work this out." And then he just got up and left, not knowing that it took every single drop of my self control to not just chase after him and tell him I loved him.

Instead, being the coward that I am, I stayed still, listening as the thrum of his heartbeat grew fainter and fainter with each long stride he took, looking into the constellations, hoping they'd send down some mystic directions on what to do next.

-------*

I called him the second the sun rose the next day.

------*

He had said 2 hours. Twenty minutes later, I was already pacing.

"Go find him!" Emmet screeched from downstairs in the living room. "You're going to wear a hole in the floorboards and fall on me!" I smiled beside myself, the whole house knew how I pined after Jake, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, I woud tell them when the need arose.

Jasper knocked on my doorframe, seeing as the door had been ripped of earlier that morning by Rosalie. She didn't take it so well.

_We have to talk about this, Edward…_

I sighed. "Why?" I wasn't pleased with my whining tone, but I really was getting so freaking ANXIOUS.

_I'm happy that you're in love, but when are you going to tell Bella?_

Stupid Jasper. I had been aviding that subject in my own mind. I couldn't tell her _now_ because she might get suspicious that I was in love with him while I was with her (which was true) but if I wait too long, Rose will tattle on me (bitch) and then Bella will hate me. So that's why I didn't know when I should tell her. "I have no idea."

He smiled gently at me and I found myself in one of his famous hugs. They weren't suffocating like Alice's or loose and fleeting like Esme's sometimes were, they were tender but freeing, warm but not stifling—I would've cried if I could've. "Jasper?" My voice was small and hoarse, didn't Jacob understand how much _power_ he had over me?

"Yes?"

"Do _you_ know how much Jacob loves me?" Mentally (and physically) he'd told me I had no idea, but that wasn't very helpful."

_If every molecule that made up his body was a lifetime of unconditional love, that's how much he loves you._

Shaking with relief, I seperated myself from Jasper and ambled downstairs. That's where he found me, perched on the arm of the couch next to Emmet, watching The Fast and the Furious.

"You ready?" He was gorgeous, dark jean cutoffs with frayed edges, a simple black and white baseball tee. His hair was wild and free, almost past the line of his strong jaw.

"I guess so," and without thinking, I smiled at him, amazed at the satisfaction in his thoughts, the mere vastness of his pleasure.

And so it began.

We ended up driving around, heading towards Seattle when he took an exit that led down this gravelly road before taking a winding path in some dense woods. I gave him a questioning look but he just placed one fiery hand on mine and my answer was a very intelligent gushing grin as I looked out the window.

Talking, which was something we rarely did before the Imprinting, was something we did a lot of. I found that we weren't exact opposites as I had feared, out basic personalities clashed but our tastes were quite similar. He played piano, I wasn't a bad woodcarver… He read when he found the time and shared my love of Chris Crutcher.

"Yeah," he exclaimed "his writing is about sports but there's so many emotions, so many meanings that make you want the story to never end!" I sat, rendered speechless by the way he looked. The way he was. His window was down and the wind danced through his hair—his profile was something artists dreamed of, something sculptors wanted to make busts to portray—he had a strong nose, full lips that were parted and glistening faintly from being licked every so often. Then he turned to me. I was falling into the deep dark pools of his eyes and I never wanted to be rescued, just lounge about in the chocolatey depths, watching time pass from those beautiful orbs. The thick black lashes that framed them were so enticing that I wanted, for a fleeting second, to run my tongue over the feathery fringe.

"Wanna know something strange?" I stammered wildly before just nodding, feeling myself go even paler—my version of a blush.

"I can feel it when you stare at me." I was about to faint with embarassment. He continued, moving his slender hand from mine to rest on my thigh where his thumb stroked back and forth, back and forth… "It's like freezing little fingertips stroking my skin." He was silent for a moment, contemplating how to continue. "sometimes I wonder if you can feel me the same way."

I somehow got even paler. Hell, if I kept this up, I'd be see-through!

"Like tiny flames across my skin." My voice was slightly raspy—probably from holding back the lust that raged in my veins. "Pull over."

He did as I wished, pulling my face to his the second the car was still. His lips were soft and silky against mine and my head was spinning _more more more_ it screamed and his tongue was tracing my lips and as I gasped in shock it was tracing the insides of my mouth, exploring every crevice, every secret nook and he tasted like freedom and beginnings and summer… I need him, that one thought is recurrent and consistent, even as he is crawling over to me, pulling his shirt off as he attacks my neck with his scorching mouth, trailing down to my chest and he is ripping my shirt in two, buttons are flying everywhere and I want. I want I want.

His strong thighs are straddling me and as his fingers grazed over my chest, I am giving in to temptation and gripping his luscious, ebony hair I am practically shuddering as his hot, _hot_ tongue is tracing around my nipples, moaning when he pulls away, fire dancing in his eyes and I am struggling to open the car door, trying not to lose control and tear a new door in the stupidly old Rabbit he adores, that is obviously conspiring against me, trying to keep me away from my love as I mutter curses under my breath.

It swings free and in a flash we are running through the woods, tattered pieces of fabric flying behind us and he falls to the ground, not in pain, only marking a spot for us. For us! Him and me. We are now an _us_. And my trivial thoughts are chased away by his huge hands on my waist, pulling me down so I am sitting on his muscled thighs and I return his attentions, letting my lips do as they please. First they gently inspect his face, pressing softly to his eyelids and cheeks before one quick peck on the lips, then they are off, roaming down his coppery neck that is throbbing with a pulse so fast that I think he will explode—my teeth want to nip but my mouth is almost overflowing with venom at the sweetness of the blood beneath my mouth so I swallow thickly and continue.

His hands are like nothing I've felt before, squeezing my ass through my jeans and while he is moaning thickly at my shaking fingers trying to grasp the button of his jeans and get to what I want, I lose it. I am shoving him back, his head against the trunk of a huge tree before standing, strangely elated at what I see. A growing bulge in his pants makes my mouth water again so I am trying, so very very _very _hard not to rip them off of him, instead sliding the tight denim down his thick legs before tossing them away.

"You're wearing underwear?" I ask myself really but his chuckle is so refreshing. He nods, answering in his head _it's a special ocassion, _before winking. This renews my morale and I am breathing on him through the cotton of his fire-engine red boxers. He seems to be even hotter there and I want to taste him so I determinedly rip the offending garment off and take a look at all I've ever wanted.

I know this might sound sappy but I don't give a fuck. He has a b-e-a-utiful cock. It's smooth and throbbing slightly, veins do not mar the lovely member, merely enhancing the sheer thickness and length it posesses. He also tastes like fresh air, sweet and addicting. My mouth literally _cannot_ get enough and I guess Jacob is enjoying this, seeing as his head keeps on jerking up, whimpering every so often at the sound of each lick. His thoughts are heartbreakingly delicious, flitting from my head bobbing between his legs to what I think is me, hands against the tree his head is now resting on, screaming bloody murder as he thrust deeper and faster.

He pulls me up by my hair, the slight pain making me even harder. Taking my face in one huge hand he whispers in my ear," I love you so much." Then he backs me up against that damned tree, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist, grinding our erections together. I am about to unravel when he gently puts me down, despite my whining protest as he makes his way to his jeans, screaming in frustration.

"What?"

"I have lube but no fucking condom!"

"So what's the problem?"

He looks at me, speechless. "Have you had sex before?" He shakes his head. _You? _I shake my head too. "If you're the only one for me, ever, and I'm the only one for you, I think we'll be okay." His halting grin as he looks at me through those thick lashes makes me shiver with anticipation.

Striding over to me, he is kneeling, undoing me with great concentration before helping me step out of the stifling denim before folding them neatly and placing them somewhere I don't fucking remember. He smiles against my hip when he realizes I've gone commando. His inferno of a mouth is merely breathing on me and I am already about to explode. I urgently pull him to his feet, muttering something about 'no time for shits and giggles' as I place my hands on the tree, satisfied at his silent awe.

Through his mind I see how fabulous my ass looks to him, glistening faintly with moisture from the air and sunlight, the pale globes driving him crazy. I shake my ass. That does the trick. He squirts some of the liquid onto his fingers before hesitantly running them in between the cheeks of my buttocks. I almost cum there, the fire that his flesh ignites is so tantalizing. Biting my lip against a sure to follow moan, I clench my fingers against rough bark as he inserts one slender finger, stretching me and the pain is no match for the pleasure. Slowly he adds another one, feeling around in there like some pervertedly sexual pair of scissors. I chuckle darkly at my own dumb thought and sigh against my forearm.

I turn my head to face him and "Hurry up," blurts out. He merely beams at me, sweat shining off of his temples as he applies lube to himself, tracing my pucker with one flaming finger. I brace myself, ready for pain as he lines up against me. Surprisingly, it's not nearly as bad as I thought it'd be, the fire of him inside me is stretching and straining but he is going so slow that I think I will seriously die from waiting. I know he thinks I'm in pain from my grunts but I can't summon the brainpower to tell him they are in pleasure so I reach around behind me and grab his ass, pushing myself firmly against him so he plunges in with a loud pop.

Jacob was right. The burning is replaced momentarialy by pain and I think I will rip to shreds at his fullness inside me. But I don't. He groans at the sensation, being buried in my icy coldness does wonders for his mind, drawing similarities between my body and Michaelangelo's David carved out of ice cream. The fire that rests in me starts to regain movement and he is pulling out, achingly slow before thrusting forward, every muscle in him straining. It's not long before I am quaking with pleasure, Jacob's chest pressed against my back as my knees buckle, cumming like a fountain against the ancient tree I am leaning on.

His forehead is placed against the back of my neck and his skin is slick with sweat and he is pushing harder still, a growl rising from him and I am going to faint with pleasure then He is releasing and Fire is inside me, deep where I can't recognise there ever being feeling before and for a second, I am human. His warmth is passed onto me and in that moment I imagine myself to be a normal, green eyed ginger headed boy, trembling beneath my amazing lover, my dearest friend, my beloved Jacob.

I don't realize that he is crying until the tears splatter against my skin. He pulls out before turning me around, burying his head against my neck. I stroke his hair, the unashamed joy in his head unnerves me. I repeat "I love you." Over and over until he covers my lips in his. As touching as that is, my stupid mouth has to go and ruin everything. "How did that feel?" I immediately pale tremendously as one thumb brushes against my cheek.

"Like the rest of my life."

God. I could not love him more than I do right at this second.


	6. The Craving

:D I'm guessing that you gys liked the last chapter… there's more where that came from, my dearies.. please comment (suggestions are welcome) JACOB IS AWESOME!!! I have also decided that you deserve a treat for sticking through this story… so I have added a little homage to that dumb Bella/Jacob scene in New Moon with the car… and an extra 'present day' Jacob/Edward thingy.. tell me if you like…

Viva

JPOV

Why the hell did I fall in love with such a _prude_?? That is what I'm thinking when I have my very own vampire/lover/ocaasional delivery boy/schoolboy/mailman/paperboy/whatever-he-wanted-me-to-want-him-to-be pinned to the ground on a hunt gone _extremely_ right. Or wrong, if you ask him.

"Say it."

"No."

"You're not really in a position to argue, Mr. Cullen…"

there is silence as the angelic body beneath me squirms, lost in thought. Lowering my head so my lips brush against his ear, I whisper, "Say it," and when I still get no reply, I continue. "You don't say it, you can say goodbye to the sex."

He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"You can do that!"

"Why not?" he's trying to throw me off but his wrist are caught in my hands, trapped by his sides and his thighs are positively not moving, under the weight of my body as I sit on them. He only succeeds in bucking against me, causing our 'sensitive parts' to meet provocatively. Straightening up, I take in a sight that never fails to take my breath away.

Edward's eyes turn slowly from that rich gold to a tainted gray, almost black but not quite. The pure ivory 'blush' on his cheeks is a sharp contrast to the bronze of his eyelashes as he closes his eyes tightly, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth. His brow is furrowed, he's gasping for air as he keeps on bucking against me, trying to break free.

_Say it, Edward… say it before we both explode _Even in my head, my voice is low and strained as I lower my head again, pressing our foreheads together. I can almost hear the battle in his mind, between the Proper Edward who never strays from the high road and the Naughty Edward who has all the fun, too bad Proper Edward sometimes won't let him come out to play… I'm so tired of hearing him stifle the sound before it comes out, he needs to just say it. Scream it!

His pale tongue wets his lips as he tries to remember what I want his to say so badly. It's soft, but I don't care, the silk of his voice reaches my ears just barely…

"Fuck."

And it's too much, clothes are being destroyed as they are strewn in branches, dirtied by the rich soil and the sun is beating down through the trees, And he is clawing at the fertile ground, screaming the word I made him say as I slowly devour every inch of him.

Why did I fall in love with such a prude?

Because it's oh so much fun to watch them unravel.

-------*

He's so gorgeous it almost makes my eyes hurt to look at him. Especially now, when he's all sheepish and bashful and glowy and smelling like our romp outside… I know he knows I'm watching him, but I can't help it. I stand outside the doorway as he flops on our bed and sings to himself in spanish, dancing along as he pulls on a pair of sweats and one of my old teeshirts. I stifle a laugh as I remember the reason he even has my Little League shirt.

He looks much better in it than I ever did, I know that much as we're sitting on the sofa, watching some movie, one of my hands in his eternally messy hair, the other shoving popcorn into my mouth. His broad shoulders strain against the cotton, his pale skin clashing beautifully with the black. He turns to me and says it again. "Fuck." I choke a bit on some kernels. He laughs at that and hits me on the back twice. I don't die.

But the real place of that damn shirt is on the floor. It always ends up there and tonight is no different, it was carefully extracted from his body and tossed recklessly before he attacked me with those icy lips, the frozen silk of the insides of his thighs, the calloused fingertips that make me shriek with anticipation. That thought is driven from my mind as he nips gently at my neck, roaming lower with those wicked hands…

Naughty Edward is on the loose.

I can taste the breathlessness on his skin, as his fingers are pulling and stroking and just ghosting over my body, his lips everpresent on my skin, my hands locked in his hair, a growl rumbling through his chest as the vibrations shake me gently. Pants are discarded, boxers banished. His chest pressed against mine makes my heart beat even faster.

He whispers it in my ear. "Fuck"

I smile against his shoulder as he rolls his hips once and send me over the moon.

--------*

August 29, 2007

I can't take my eyes off of him. He insisted on driving us home, even though I can tell by his distroted walk that he's just as weak-kneed and estatic as I am. The windows are up because I want to trap the scent of him in the car, so I can breathe easier on my way to La Push.

He's so quiet that I think something might be wrong.

"You okay?"

He doesn't actually say anything, just smiles at me and I swear my heart does freaky Grinch things and swells as the dimples in his cheeks tempt me to make him pull over again.

I drop him off, eventually, after a few stops for tender kisses and sweet caresses. Pulling up to his house, he cuts the engine and we sit in silence, our hands entwined. I press my lips to the back of his hand and toss him a shirt from the backseat. _So your parents don't think I'm a bad kid._ He smirks, but pulls the Black Little League shirt over his head, a little sigh escaping his lips as he almost _snuggles _with it. I think he just bonded with a piece of fabric.

He pulls me to him, his face in the crook of my neck and I just _love _him so much… He is pressing his hands to my chest and I'm about to give up and just drive with him, going with the flow but he hesitantly draws back, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Tomorrow?" I nod and he pushes the door open, muttering curses to my Rabbit, my Riley (Yeah, I named my car, you gotta pro'lem with that??) . I watch him walk to the door, a slight hitch in his step, his jeans a little more ripped than they were when we left.

He turns and grins at me, his dimples working magic on my sorry heart and I breathe deep, his scent filling my lungs. It's been a good day.

-------*

I finally fall asleep.

He's all I see in my dreams. Pressed against me, moaning and whimpering as we writhe together and I am trapped in the crushed velvet inside him, running my hands up the frozen silk that is the inside of his creamy pale thighs, his hands are on my ass, pushing me harder and further into him, and I am falling so fast and he is right behind me, coming apart as the room explodes into nothing.

And nothing else has ever felt so right.

----------*

I like what I see when I wake up. Edward is sitting on the foot of my bed, a soft grin on his lips.

"You make me impatient, Jacob Black."

And he is crawling over me, straddling my waist as his hands sink into the matress on both sides of my head. His lips are soft against my cheek. I pull back the covers with one hand and he snuggles in next to me, I fall asleep in his arms, the coolness of his breath is soothing to the back of my neck. My last though is _mine…_ and I swear I can feel him smile against my hair.

I don't wake up for a long time.

But when I do, he's still there.


	7. The Mistake

For the Argentinian (I have no idea if I spelled that right lol) because Edward has jealousy problems… also, tell me if u like the flashback section of this one…

The only,

Viva

EPOV

"You are an asshole."

I know I sound like a spoiled brat but I don't care. Jacob and I were heading home from the house in Forks. Only Alice, Jazz, Carlisle and Esme lived there now. Emmet and Rose felt the need for another 'vacation'.

He tries to hold my hand but I flinch away from him, curled to one side in the car seat, about to fall out of the window.

"What the hell, Edward!"

"Why were you thinking about _Jasper_ the entire time we were watching the movie?!"

His confused expression makes me bite back an explanation. Ah, what the fuck.

"I SAW YOU LOOKING AT HIM!!"

---*

We went over there for movie night, like we do every Thursday night. I've always liked Billy Elliot (and not just because Michael and Billy belong together. Even though they totally do. All that 'I'm not a pouf' shite is lousy…) but I was distracted by Jacob's thoughts.

Usually I have no problem accidentially overhearing because he's gotten good at blocking me except when he wants to be heard. He claims that in order to have a normal relationship, part of it means that I can't always know what's inside his head.

The same phrases keep on breaking through and they make me more and more angry each time I hear them. _Jasper…Hot…Fuck me, please… _I turn towards Alice who I'm sitting next to on the sofa and she pats my hand as if to say 'calm the fuck down, I'm watchin the movie.' So I redirect my glare to Jasper who is sitting on the floor in front of Jacob, trying to outdo me with his outrageous Southern Charm and blondieness.

He laughs. Fucker. Turning towards me he mouths 'you are fucking insane' before looking back at the screen. It's my favorite part! Now, whenever I see that scene where Billy is teaching Michael ballet in the gym, it will be tainted with memories of Jacob staring blatantly at the screen while chewing his bottom lip, almost blushing as his ridiculously loud mind keeps on repeating that damn phrase!

I excuse myself and go out back and rip a few trees out of the ground. I am still pissed. Jacob is gonna get an earful the second those car doors close.

-----*

I can't believe him.

He's sitting there like he has no idea what I'm talking about. Dumbass.

"You need to get your jealousy under control, Edward! This is fucking insane!"

"Don't you call _me_ insane, Jacob Black! I'm not thinking about fucking your sister!"

He rolls his eyes and I swear I see red. "Pull the damn car over."

He drives faster, the trees outside just blurs of green and brown.

"Pull the fucking car over, Jacob."

He turns to me with such anger in his eyes, then he swerves to the left quiskly, the car stopping abruptly. _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?_ And I almost feel guilty. Almost.

I can't believe you! You are so freakin dense, y'know that? Always so freakin afraid that I'll leave you! Well know what, Edward? I wouldn't do that you self-concious little brat!

"Then explain to me, why were you thinking about Jasper!?"

He sighs. _Do I _have _to tell you?_

"If you want to continue any kind of relationship, yes."

What did you hear?

I whisper it brokenly, my voice catching as I realize this might be the end. The end of us. "_Jasper…Hot…Fuck me, please…" _I watch his face contort into a smirk and my heart sinks in my chest. Has he no shame? Fantasizing about my brother right in front of my face?

"Okay," He sighs again. "We'll go one phrase at a time. The Jasper was for Jasper."

'Duh', I say in my head, about ready to rip his head off for talking to me like I'm six years old.

"I was thanking him for not ratting me that time I snuck into your room when I was supposed to be at home, studying. The 'Hot' was for how fucking gorgeous you are when you get all worked up when you watch that damn movie."

'Oh shit,' and I'm feeling the splotches of ivory on my cheeks deepen with every word. "The 'Fuck me, please' is for what I wanted to make you whimper when we got home. I was already picturing how I wanted you to pull my head back by my hair while I talk dirty in your ear…"

"Oh." And there's a silence as I realise just how paranoid I am. "Why don't you get rid of me? I'm such a mess."

He grabs one of my hands and whispers in my ear," You're _my_ mess. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have you any other way." One of his naughty hands creeps up my thigh. Letting out a soft whimper, I hear his heart speed up.

"Start the car, Jacob. We need to get home."

----*

His legs are tangled around me as our mouths collide, over and over. He still flinches every time my tongue touches his skin but I love it—I clench one of my hands in his thick hair and let the other slide between us to work on the button of his jeans.

Suddenly, he rolls us over, he's straddling me as scorching kisses are pressed to my chest. I honestly don't know how he does it, every time this happens he finds a new place that will make me moan and scream his name. Tonight, it's right below my jaw on the right side.

His fiery tongue swirls around the spot a few times, lips pressed to icy flesh. I can feel his smile pressing into my skin when I clench my hands tighter as he bites at the tender flesh. He's never gentle with me, which is what I want.

_Don't you dare ever think that I want anyone else._

I nod and whimper as he tears my jeans off, lowering his head between my legs. A fleet of butterfly kisses up the insides of my thighs and he slowly eases by boxers down, a long, slow lick from the bottom up. I sigh as he runs his lips up and down my length, just nibbling, always teasing.

_Do you understand me?_

"Yes Mister Black," and I am breathless.

_Good. _His mouth engulfs me and it is so hot and wet, I can't believe it—catches me off guard every time.

Man, it pays to tell your boyfriend you think he has a thing for your brother. Especially when you know it's not true…

--------*

August 30, 2007

Jacob's hair. It's so messy when he first wakes up, parts of it are curly while others are ramrod straight, I watch as he attempts to yank a brush through it before sighing at his reflection and heading to his dresser.

"You stay here." I smirk at him, watching his boxer-clad ass as he heads down the hall. He sings to himself as he brushes his teeth. I curl up in his warm Spiderman sheets and wait for his return. Billy and Charlie are out fishing today so we have the house to ourselves…

Fuck.

Jacob wants to go to _my_ house today and talk to everyone about us. No matter how much I'm dreading it, I can't help but smile when he says that, his face glowing with joy.

He comes back a couple minutes later, hair pretty much tamed, shorts and a tee shirt. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why did you come 'visit' me this morning?" I peer up at him through my lashes. I love how he's much taller than me, it makes me feel small. Breakable. Almost human.

"Because I've been thinking about doing that for a while. And the thought of getting caught by Billy is kinda hot." He laughs and my knees turn to jelly. A line of kisses is pressed down my neck, one of his arms snakes around my waist and his hand is in my back pocket. I wince lightly and he stops.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sore?"

I don't really know. I kinda like the slight pain, it's somehow comforting to know that I can still feel it, as undead and damned I may be. I shrug and he just buries his head in the crook of my neck. _I love you._ And my heart actually beats. Twice.

He freezes. Pulling back, looking at me wide-eyed and in awe he asks _Was that..?  
_

I smile at him and he is speechless, a grin plastered on his face as he pulls me close again. Kissing me passionately, both of his hands are in my shirt, peeling the fabric over my head as he ravages my upper body, tickling the soft hair in the hollows beneath my arms.

I can only sigh his name as he kneels in front of me, kissing my navel before moving lower. He looks up into my eyes as he undoes the button of my jeans. His eyelashes are still long and thick but I can't concentrate on them as he works one fiery hand into my boxers.

What a lovely mouth he has, his full lips stretching over the head and I am fucking euphoric.

What a lovely mouth…

--------*

Somehow we leave his house, allbeit hours later, my fingertips tingling and knees weak. Jacob has devoured every scrap of food in the house, claiming that man cannot live on head alone. I laugh at that and bury my head in his chest. Why we are laying on the kitchen floor, I do not know. He plans on stopping for groceries after we talk to my parents. I nod in agreement and momentarily the butterflies in my stomach are exchanged for dread.

I swear, I've never been this nervous and as I'm knocking on the door, he catches one of my hands in his and whispers "You have nothing to worry about." And I hope to God that he's right.

Esme opens the door, looking beautiful as always. She's quite shocked but pleased to see me so happy. "Come in, come in." and the confusion in her eyes almost makes me want to laugh. I hear Jacob bite back a chuckle.

"How are you boys doing? Are you hungry, Jacob?" He shakes his head as we follow her into the living room. Everyone but she and Carlisle are out, by Alice's instruction no doubt.

"Can we talk to you and Carlisle for a minute?" Jacob says and I'm so proud of him because my courage is draining by the second. I have no idea how they'll react. I mena, we're not exactly a classic couple. Sworn enemies actually.

"Okay, dear." And I listen to Esme sing to herself as she goes upstairs, calling Carlisle from his studies.

They're both back in a flash. Carlisle is perplexed, wondering what his son is doing sitting so close to the man he swore he hated. I clear my throat, I just need to do this…

"We're in love." And a weight has been lifted off my shoulders when I see Esme's face light up as she reaches out for Jacob. He allows himslef to be enfolded in her embrace and I'm not at all surprised that he's already thinking of her as 'mom'. Carlisle is a little different though, he beckons Jacob to follow him and they leave out the back door, probably so I can't hear them.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward!" Her words are genuine and I cannot stop smiling.

"Thanks."

"He obviously cares about you very much, couldn't keep his eyes off you for a whole minute!" I smile at her observation and we sit and make small talk, waiting for our men to return.

I hear his approaching psyche and secodns later he's at my side, shaking Carlisle's hand before he head back to the car.

"So…"

"Hmm?" He's letting me drive and I can tell his mind is wandering.

"what did you talk about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know… it's a confidential matter."

I roll my eyes, hoping that Carlisle did not just give his 'safe sex' speech to Jacob. If he did, it might have just been a traumatizing event for him. I guess not, seeing as Jacob hasn't curled up into the fetal position like Emmet did after hearing it. Jasper went away for a while when he heard it and when he came back, he was the silent guy you couldn't have paid him to be before.

We pull into a parking space and as I cut the engine off, he turns to me and slings one arm around my shoulders. "Let's go, popsicle! I'm hungry again!"

So we're off, hand in hand, grabbing a cart as we head towards the frozen foods. He pulls a box of Orange Dreamsicles out and opens it, unwrapping the treat before shoving it into his mouth. I smirk at him when he complains of a brain freeze.

That's when the food-obsession started.

Oops…


	8. the perceptive

I apologize in advance for the sadness in this chapter. It's the anniversary of my dad's death today and I wrote this for him, in a way. He bought me Twilight for my 14th birthday. He was the coolest gay man I've ever known. Papa, I love you always.

Viva

JPOV

It was the anniversary of her death today. 15 years.

"Tell me again, about my mother." I burrowed deeper into his welcome chill, relishing in my body's cooling down. I was barely awake but Edward continued anyway.

"She was very beautiful." I placed one hand over his lifeless heart and waited for the rest of the story. "We met in Chicago in 1983, she was visting to see the Symphony and I was in high school. It was a very cool day, around 65 degrees even though it was spring—she was in this little coffeehouse, sipping at a latte and drawing. She drew people that would come in, Alice immediately loved her, offered to pay for a portrait of her and Jasper. She surprised me because she wasn't afraid of us, only intrigued."

This was my favorite part.

"Your mother, Sarah, said she only took payment in forms of art. I told her I played piano. Her face just lit up, she was a musician at heart and as she drew, Alice told her that she wouldn't be disappointed."

"Tell me again why you liked her," I breathed against his skin. Whenever he told me this memory, I could almost imagine that she was still alive, I could almost hear her laughing.

"I liked her because she made people happy. And she had the most amazing laugh--oh Jacob you sound just like her sometimes-- she was just one of those people you remember… even after all these years, I remember how funny she was, the songs she'd make up about any little thing…"

"What did she say after you played piano for her?" I knew what was coming, and I knew it broke my heart every single time. Nevertheless, I wanted to hear it.

"She told me that because I did everything with the same kind of 'sorrowful grace', I'd have to find someone who does things with the same amount of 'barely controlled passion' to balance me out… She tousled my hair a bit, smiled a bit at the coldness of my skin and she whispered to me…" Edward was getting choked up… I was about to dissolve in tears. "Her exact words were, ' Never be afraid of who you are, be afraid of not knowing the difference between your past and your future.'"

I let the words sink in, drawing the virture and honesty from them before I let the sobs ravage through my body. Edward pulled me closer to him and rocked me back and forth, his own dry sobs quiet against my hair.

-------*

September 3, 2007

My dad didn't exactly take the news well.

He kinda kicked me out.

But that's all right, I guess, I mean, staying with Bella isn't so bad—I get to hang out with her and help her with her math homework and she makes me food and helps me struggle through my Spanish.

"Is he coming over tonight?" Bella shrugged but her pink blush gave her away. Seth usually spent weeknights over here, just sitting in the living room and talking to her. It was pretty cute.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled from his room, "Tell Seth to ask Harry if he wants to go fishing with me and Billy next weekend!" Chief Swan had been a big help lately, giving me a place to stay and forever trying to convince Billy to let me move back in with him. 'No good father ever abandons his child, especially at a time in your life like this.' He had said to me the night I called him, weeping and upset.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I think he needs a girlfriend." I laughed and nodded in agreement. I heard the doorbell ring and lept up to grab the door before Bella. I loved teasing her and Seth before I'd escape out the back and sneak off to Edward.

I opened the door to a very non-Seth figure. Edward looked up at me, his eyes looking even more golden than I remembered, the orange shirt he'd 'borrowed' from me looking stunning on him.

"Hey."

I couldn't even answer him, merely throw my arms around his neck and squeeze his refreshingly icy skin closer to my body. He pried them off slowly, murmuring about 'something I need to do,' before stepping in the house towards an extremely shocked Bella.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should've told you sooner…" He hung his head guiltily, hands trembling slightly. He reached out to her and she began waking backwards, running into the arm of the sofa. Being her naturally clumsy self, she fell, her legs dangling over the leg as she plopped onto the cushions below. She didn't move.

"Does this explain how weird you were sounding last Saturday?" The pure ivory on his cheeks and a muttered "Yeah," was his reply.

-------*

5 days earlier

"Not right now, Jake…" We were sitting on the floor in his room. Edward was resorting his CDs, by genre as opposed to choronology and he somehow thought I was going to help him. I distracted his thorough concentration with a hand that crept slowly up his leg.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He peered at me through those bronze lashes and smirked before going back to his 'work'.

"Do you think Keane is more Alternative or Indie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't those the same thing?" He pondered this for a second. Nodding, he threw the CD into a pile close to his desk. As he was crawling across the floor to grab another load of CDs, I grabbed his ankle and dragged him back towards me. The annoyed sound he made in the back of his throat was silenced as I pressed my lips to his, inhaling the scent that I loved.

One of my hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his pale shoulders, leaving him trapped as the cuffs caught around his wrists. I shoved them over his head and straddled his thighs, loving how he gasped when I nipped at his neck, then soothed the marred flesh with my tongue.

"W-We can't, Jacob" It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe as I tasted every inch of him, running my tongue along the lines of his ribs. "Everyone.. Everyone is still home!" He squeaked out the last word as my teeth closed around one nipple, drawing on the pink flesh.

The next sound was entirely too welcome, it was little feet running down the hall, a high and urgent voice whispering frantically, "Get out! Get out now!" I could hear Emmet grumbling as he lept over the railing landing on the main floor with a dull thud.

I ignored what I imagined to be Rosalie griping and complaining as I cupped Edward's perfect face in one hand.

His breathing was slightly faster than my own, each exhalation sending waves of his sweet breath over me. I bent to capture his lips with my own, accidentially knocking over a stack of CDs as my hips instinctively jerked against his. There goes classical, I thought to myself, automatically tensing. The groan of disappointment I feared never came as he ripped the shirt that held him captive, his icy fingers running down my back before resting lightly on my hips.

"Now we can," I growled against his ear, driving my hips back to his with force and urgency. I felt him shudder when my tonge flickered out to trace around the shell of his right ear, His pale skin glowing in the sunlight.

I stood to my feet, peeling my shirt off and kicking shoes from my feet. After adding jeans and socks to the pile, I turned back to a gloriously naked Edward. "I got a little impatient…" He spoke in that ragged, strained voice I loved. His eyes, a tainted grey, smoldered as I lowered myself between his legs.

I was prepared to taste my favorite popsicle when he grabbed my wrist. I'd never seen him so desperate, yet never had he tasted sweeter, his tongue exploring my mouth. I placed one hand on the floor beside his head and took a quick breath, concentrating on the silky smooth skin of his lips. I hadn't noticed until now that his thighs were clenched around my waist, enveloping me in cold, hard bliss.

"Please," He whimpered against my mouth "now, Jake…" I drew one hand to his mouth and asked him, very politely to suck on my fingers. He eagerly accepted this proposal and his cold mouth was heaven to my scorching digits. I drew them reluctantly from his mouth and looked in his eyes again.

_Are you sure?_ _You were really sore yesterday…_

The stormy grey orbs danced with want and he somehow managed to whisper, "I want you… now" I sighed and led my fingers to the puckered flesh that forever intoxicated me. I allowed one finger to enter him slowly, urging him to relax against the intrusion. The pure cold inside of him was always the same, unrelenting yet pliant. Only when he began rocking his hips in rhythm with me did I add another finger. He winced lightly but was soon bucking his hips against me again, the crease between his brows vanishing.

I scrambled back towards my jeans (How I still managed to forget the lube every single time, I do not know) and prepared myself, squirting some extra out and coating his entrance thoroughly. His lips were almost frantic against mine and as I thurst into him slowly, he clenched his hands in my hair. I sank deeper into him as he drew his legs up, heels pressing against my ass.

_He really did feel like frozen crushed velvet_ I mused and the light laugh from beneath me was music to my ears. I slowly began to roll my hips and he began to relax further, his nails raking down my back. I heard him moan as I ran over a tight bundle of nerves. I tried to run over the knot again and succeeded, earning a growl that became my name.

He was biting the flesh of my shoulder, careful not to break the skin as I thrust faster into him. His icy lips were smooth against my overheated skin and right as He was beginning to fall apart, his phone rang. He ignored it, pulling my face to his for a kiss that made every other look like a chaste peck on the cheek. It beeped and began ringing again, he growled in irritation and tried to reach for it, falling short by maybe two inches.

I looked at him and whispered, "I know…" and caught the damn thing in my hand, he menat to silence it but pressed the green button when I ran over his prostate again, clenching both hands into mangled fists.

"Hello?" I could hear the voice on the other line. Edward was puzzled, 'it's Bella' I mouthed to him and he drew the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Bella… I'm kinda busy, can I call you back later?" He rushed his sentence and bit his lip against a moan. She said 'sure' but as he was about to hang up, she continued.

"I'm calling to make sure you and Jacob are getting along okay… I know you don't really like him but I'd hate it if you guys killed each other." I sped up my thrusts even though I knew he was trying to talk, working to catch his breath and not moan into the phone.

"Okay Bella, I'll try not to hurt him too bad." And he hung up, throwing the damn thing across the room. It hit the wall and broke open but he didn't care, only clinging to my shoulders as I began to thrust erratically into him. I knew he was close when he started trembling, his entire body convulsing as he unraveled. He clenched his internal muscles against me twice and I was falling over the edge, plowing into his sweet frigid flesh as his arms wrapped themselves around my neck.

"I don't know how to tell her, Jake…"

"I know," and I pulled out, curving around his pale body as he rolled onto his side. I nuzzled my face into the back of his neck and noticed that his scent had changed. Instead of honeysuckle, the aroma of orchids clung to his skin. It was heavenly and delicious, I drank it in deeply as I lay there, memorizing the curves and angles of his back.

-----*

"You bastard," She whispered, more venom in her voice than I ever thought possible.

For a second I was afraid she'd kick me out, the way she glared at me cut to the bone.

"You had me so worried!" and she ran up to me and kicked me in the shin. I stood there in shock as she strolled to Edward and looked like she would slap him.

"I'd hit you but Seth'd be upset if I broke any more bones." She looked up at him and pouted. "I always knew you were gay, Edward."

"Really?" He let out a breath.

"Duh! I mean, you're more obsessed with your clothes than Alice, and whenever Jacob came over, you were always staring at him when you thought I wasn't looking."

He blushed pure ivory again, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She grabbed one of his hands. "Sorry that you finally realised who you love? Who you are?"

Edward didn't answer, only wrapped his arms around her in a hug that lasted a minute or two. I cleared my throat and Bella winked at me.

"Take good care of him, Jacob Black."

I grinned at her. I should've known Bella'd always have my back. "I will."

And we left together, beaming at a very smug-looking Seth who was standing outside. "About time," he sighed before heading inside.

We were walking towards his house when he said it. It had been quiet though not uncomfortable, the moon lighting our way through the thick woods.

"A woman once told me, ' Never be afraid of who you are, be afraid of not knowing the difference between your past and your future.'"

"She sounds very wise."

"Yes, I think she was." And he caught one of my hands in his own and I swear, I was floating on air.


	9. INTERLUDE adhd of Viva

Well boys and girls… I'm gonna have to ask you for a favor… suggestions are needed ASAP because I—well, because my brain has gone super ADHD this week with school and all. After this chapter, I should be fine, just need a little jumpstart :D

The writer-turned-student,

VIva


	10. The Unleashing Finale

This will be the last chapter of this story!!!! Don't worry, kiddos.. the sequel is underway. Prepare thyselves for bigger and better things!! It's gonna be a smashing good time!

Sorry-bout-the-longass-wait (school will be the death of me)

Viva

EPOV

"Come on…"

"No, Alice. I'm not some kind of _woman _ for Christs' sake. Just because I like a man doesn't mean I'm a fucking _lady_!" God, I'm starting to get a foul mouth. Guess that's one of Jake's influences on me.

"He'll like it." She looked up at me with those big golden eyes and for a second, she caught me. I knew she knew because the grin on her face threatened to tear her head in two. I sighed in defeat. Alice squealed. "We have so much to _do_!"

______*

Oh Lord, I hope he's not disappointed. I _told_ Alice he wouldn't like it.

"Please Jake, don't be too upset… " I started fidgeting, wishing I could cry. I had spent all day excited for this secret, for this wonderful thing to share with him but all he could do was sit at the edge of the bed and look at my legs. My clean-shaven, bare legs. It's not like I could say the hair would grow back because, of course, it wouldn't.

"I'm not upset, Edward." He whispered to me and allowed one hand to hover over my shin before placing it on the skin, his flesh a match to my body. The texture of his calloused fingertips on my smooth legs was exquisitely acute, almost painful in its pleasure. I sighed softly, mildly surprised at the quiet growl that emanated from Jacob's chest.

He pulled me towards him for a kiss, his lips barely touching mine. "I love it…" he breathed before ducking his head between my shoulder and neck, running his sharp teeth over the skin there. I could literally hear the blood pulsing through his veins redirect itself to more… usueful parts of his anatomy when I crept my hand up to the fly of his jeans and caressed him through the denim. He hissed as I found his mouth again and bit on his lower lip, soaking up the relexive shudders that racked through his body when my tongue met his inferno-like skin.

------*

We took things relatively slow, unlike the past when we'd have sex hurriedly—craving the contact sometimes more than we wanted to bask in each others' presence, wnating the rush of heat, the feeling of life pumping through us, the almost tangible _youth_ it screamed... But things were different—there were no struggles, no battles. I was his and he was mine.

------------*

"I need you," I managed to speak, my voice breaking. Jacob had teased me almost to the point of pain, his mouth was ever so delicate around me, its heat hypnotised and entranced me. He smirked against the inside of my thigh and only dipped down again, nipping at sensitive flesh. The mixture of his mouth, his teeth, his _heat_ soaking into me was just too much and as I sought release, feeling the all-too-familiar tightening in my abdomen, the tingling beginning to burn behind my eyelids, I cried his name.

He was quick to respond, I strained to regain control of my body. Every sense was heightened in my state of super-arousal and I was alert to the soft whimpers Jacob made as I gasped his name, rocking back onto his fingers, wishing he would fill me another way. The setting sun set dust motes on fire and as they danced around my head, I drank in their heady scent, concentrating on holding off for just a little while longer. When I felt that familiar prickling, the push and pull of his hips pushing into me, I was on cloud nine, groaning as he buried himself inside me, his heat searing through my entire being.

"Edward," he moaned as we rocked together, our rhythm never slowing, his arms like a cage around my head, my small hands clutching him closer to me. In this moment, I was so fucking grateful, so fucking happy that we'd ever met, that he'd ever been born. He thrust harder yet, and I was so close, so close it was like that feeling you get right after you jump off the diving board, when your heart's in your mouth and the world stops for a second. I was nearly there, the black at the edges began to fray out, ending in sparks when he sank his teeth into my shoulder, and it was all too much.

Each sensation took its toll, the blood oozing from the puncture off his teeth, the simultaneous nudge of my prostate, Jacob's pelvic bone thudding agianst my ass, the clenching of my teeth that tried in vain to contain a violent scream—I fell apart, collapsing as the world around me became saturated with color, then dulled again before being entirely erased by a black only comporable to the shade of death.

-------*

"Edward?" I yawned and stretched, looking up at Jacob through bleary eyes.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, wanting to curl back under the covers. There had been such a lovely dream…

"I think we need to call Carlisle."

"Why?" Jacob's wild hair and intense eyes were a sight to behold, completely focused on me. He was looking at me like I was crazy…

"Baby," he was whispering now, "you just woke up."

Holy shit.

I _woke_ up.

Carlisle is gonna have a surprise in his office…

--------*

October 15, 2007

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

The vision before me only shrugged, biting his pencil while he winked at me. Jacob had to be the _sexiest _student ever—'prep day' had been good for him, he looked absolutely tantalizing in a white oxford with rolled up sleeves, a loose black tie and black skinny jeans (no doubt Alice's handiwork) completed the look, his textbooks around him on the floor in my room. He had no idea how amazing he looked, like some calendar-model for the month of 'Sextober'.

"I need some help…" Good God, how could I say no when he looked up at me like that, that pout on his lips, his eyes dancing and teasing me… I moved from my seat next to the window and sat next to him, looking at the open Spanish textbook on his lap.

"What don't you get?"

"All of it." I had to bite my lip against a sigh when he leaned over and whispered in my ear, flickering his tongue out to sensitive skin beneath my ear.

"Well, we've got a lot of work to do, Jacob. I can't just let you fail," It was getting harder to concentrate as he rested his head on my shoulder, his breath on my neck was scorching… I wanted to tear that shirt off of him right this second.

"Please Edward, I can't do it, I'm too distracted." He mumbled against my skin. The hand that had been previously twirling his pencil crept slowly up my thigh, kneading the flesh beneath my khakis. I could barely even breathe when his palms touched my chest, pushing me flat on the floor. Jesus, he was so delicious, his skin glowing with passion, dark eyes drawing me in again—his lips were soft aginast mine, the taste of his tongue was familiar yet still as startlingly vibrant as the first time. He still tasted like summer, sweet and rich, slightly tangy.

He was straddling me by now, pulling my tee-shirt up over my head, tossing it behind him, p ushing my shoulders down to the floor. I clenched my hands in his hair, pulling his head to one side so I could nibble on the exposed flesh, the pulse beneath my tongue constantly beckonging me, teasing me… I wanted to sink my teeth into him and just be content for a whlile—I gasped, pulling my mouth away. My thoughts were downright repulsive, how could I be in love with Jacob and yet still want him in another way, a way that could only _kill_ him.

Sensing my distraction, he pulled back, looking me dead in the eyes. "What is it?"

"I-I can't tell you…" I could feel the ivory creeping up, staining my cheeks. One of his fiery fingers lifted my chin so I couldn't look away. "It's embarassing…"

"You have nothing to be embarassed about with me," I shook my head. He'd think this was a horrible mistake—he'd drive off, leaving me here and go imprint on someone who wasn't a vampire… the look on his face was one of worry, not one of fear… I should just tell him.

"I still want to bite you." I whispered, the words dropping like lead ballons from my lips. His face relaxed, and he leaned his head back again.

"It wouldn't hurt to taste." Immediately, I thought he was making fun of me and as I struggled to push him off of me, He repeated it again, softly. "You can't hurt me. You won't hurt me beccause… your heart won't let you." He punctuated this by placing a hand over where my heart lay, frozen and stiff. I think it actually shattered at those words.

"You'd die, Jake. I'd be the one who'd killed you, solely responsible for your death…" I couldn't continue. He crawled up my body, straddling my torso, covering my mouth with one of his hands. I looked up at him, torn—the skin over his pulse point fluttered irregularly, making my mouth fill with venom. I could feel my eyes darkening, my teeth becoming coated properly… I needed to _bite_ something. And soon. Jacob sniffed the air lightly and looked into my eyes. The flash of terror I expected never came—only an intense display of his arousal, his satisfaction.

He winked at me.

I reisted the urge to rip his hands off of me and throw him to the floor, sinking my teeth into his fiery neck, consuming him with my raw, undeniable _need_.

"Do it." He whispered. Flipping his long hair out of his face, he let his head hang back. I couldn't say no anymore—in one swift movement I squirmed from beneath his hands, rolling us so I was between his thighs. The warmth radiating from him was almost tangible, his eyes became even darker, glazed with passion. He mumbled broken phrases to me, as I rolled my hips against his. He made me gasp his name when he clenched his thighs around me, pressing his hands against my ass so I ground even harder agaisnt him. Swallowing thickly, trying to find some strand of sense, I found none—it was terrifying yet exhilirating.

I lost control.

I lowered my mouth to his, letting him suck on my bottom lip, his smooth tongue teasing my cold flesh. Fed up with the venom that overflowed in my mouth, I buried my head in his shoulder. Immediately, Jacob pulled my head up by my hair. He growled viciously and I felt myself grow impossibly harder. I tasted the air that surrounded the beautiful man, soaking in the want, the urgency. I let my forehead rest against his neck. My lips caressed the flesh softly, I couldn't hurst him… I couldn't hurt him.

The whimper that reached my ears broke my mantra, I thrust against him again, determined not to let the monster inside me win. Parting my lips, I gently let my teeth rest against his heated skin. Jacob shuddered familiarly, then stilled. I waited for him to stop me.

"I trust you."

I felt the vibrations run through his throat. My tongue darted out, tasting him, the blood beneath his skin began to rise to the surface—it beckoned me, smelling of heaven itself. Without a second thought, I let go. My teeth broke through effortlessly, the taste filled my mouth. It was so much better than I had ever imagined—even more so, by the fact that Jacob was _letting_ me.

I was aware that every hair on his body stood up, and the low moans and cadence of his heartbeat became one… it was in slow motion—my feverish swallows, his whisper-screams as nails dug into my back… When his heartbeat began to falter and sway, like a teenager with too much booze who's trying to dance, I allowed myself one last mouthful before pulling away from him.

The fear that gripped me was instant, Jacob was still, a small smile on his lips. His chest wasn't moving at all, the undertones of his skin were frighteneningly pale. His ebony eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks and the punture wounds in his neck were covered in crimson. I tried in vain to wake him, murmuring, singing sweet songs, prasing his courage whil cursing my weakness. Right when I was certain that I had failed, that I had killed my love, a shaking rhythm began. My world stopped when he took his first breaths again, opening his eyes like he'd just woken from a long dream.

"I knew you could do it."

---------*

I guess that's why I fell in love with Jake, aside from all the mythology and science of it—it wasn't the fact that we were both the 'Alpha' of our kind, not even the fact that we should have broken the barrier between our races—just the honest to God truth that he unleashed me. He always set me free, even from the beginning. From stolen kisses to _real_ love bites, he was there, he was solid, he was warm.

He was Jacob.

Author's Note:

I'm sorry, again, for the long wait. I really am indeifferent about this ending—I didn't want too much drama but I also didn't want just sex sex sex all the time. I tried to put some emotion in it… how'd I do?

Viva


End file.
